


Takato's tease

by nazu



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nudity, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazu/pseuds/nazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takato loses a game and has to strip down.<br/>Never underestimate a goggle boy. Takato's friends learn that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The teasing beginns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor it's characters and I don't make any profit from writing this.  
> Please enjoy and leave a review!

Red eyes wandered around the bedroom. It was the usual room of a teenage boy whose hormones were overflowing. Posters on the walls and socks, boxershorts and other clothing lay all over the place as their owner was too lazy to clean his room… or to do the laundry. The naked teen who stood in the middle of that room was testament to the overflowing hormones. Takato Matsuda, 16 year old student and full-time tamer and not as shy as he used to be. It wasn’t his room but his clothes were laying across the others. The owner was sitting on his chair facing his friend. Kazu Shiota, 16 y/o. Besides these two there were also their friends Kenta Kitagawa and Jenrya Lee. The boys were sitting in a circle around the naked teen. Takato was the only one who was stark naked while the other boys were still in their underwear. 

“You’re satisfied? It’s kinda embarrassing to be the only nude boy,” the voice of the brown-haired boy was shaking slightly. He lost their game of strip poker. And the boy really thought it was okay to get naked but that was before he was forced to stand in the middle of the room. His friends shook their heads no in unison. The teen sighed and waited for further instructions. His cock was still soft, resting under a nice patch of pubic hair and he was very grateful for that. He could see bulges in his friend’s shorts and that was making him feel uncomfortable.

“You need to stay like that for the rest of this evening. That means until tomorrow,” Kazu explained with a sly smile on his face. Takato mentally decided that he would never go to a sleepover at Kazu’s again. His eyes wandered to his best friend Jenrya who was oddly silent. The blue-haired boy’s eyes were drawn on his friend’s bottom. “Jen? You’ll help me, right?”  
Takato was desperate to get out of this. Unfortunately his so called best friend shook his head no “Can’t do that, Takato-kun” the voice of the teen was husky. 

The naked boy sighed in defeat but he wasn’t going to let them get away with this. With a sly smile on his beautiful face he looked at each of his friends “Okay. If that is what you all wish,” he replied in an innocent voice. Takato walked over to Kazu’s CD-player and switched it on before he moved back. The others were watching him curious as he started to dance to the music, shaking his hips. The teen sure knew how to move as his grandmother was always forcing him to dance with her. His soft penis was swinging rhythmically as he he shook his bubble butt. The tents in the other boy’s shorts were rising as they watched in awe. Takato started to roam his own body with both of his hands, slowly reaching for his uncut cock. The naked boy moved to his friend Kenta as his hands began to stroke his boymeat. It didn’t take too long to get his prick fully erected standing at 15 cm. The leader of the tamers was giving his friends a private show. Takato was moaning softly while he danced and stroked himself.  
With a lewd grin he bent over to Kenta’s earlobes and nibbled at them. The green-haired boy gasped as he felt the desire to touch Takato. Instead it was the naked boy who made body contact with his friend. Takato rubbed his hot teen rod against Kenta’s cheeks smearing some precum on them. The brunette bent even further down and gently stroked his friend’s tent. He wasn’t really surprised when Kenta came with a loud moan soaking his shorts. It was so much cum that it was soaking through the cloth. With a satisfied grin Takato dipped his fingers into the fresh cum just to show everyone how he licked them clean. 

After he was done with Kenta he danced over to Kazu who wasn’t sure what to do. They just watched their friend licking cum off his fingers. The boy’s shorts was bulging so much Takato could actually see the base of his friend’s dick. It was at least 20 cm long. Takato smiled at his longtime friend as he bent down and licked the teen meat through the cloth earning a lewd scream. For a second the boy thought about giving his friend head and sucked onto the sensitive tip wetting the cloth in the process but went against it. After all he was teasing them. The naked boy stroked himself faster while he was rubbing his body against his friend’s.

“Shit, Takato. Wh...what are you doing? Suck it, please!?” Kazu was near the edge of his climax and he wanted to cum in his friend’s mouth. The brown-haired boy shook his head no just like they did a while ago and instead brushed his exposed glans against his friend’s lips.That was too much for the teen in front of him as the boy sprayed his load through his shorts. Some of it landed on Takato’s testicles. It was hot and sticky and almost brought the naked teen to his own climax so he stopped stroking himself. Both boys were panting heavily but there was still one to go. Jenrya, the brunet’s best friend.

Takato slowly walked over to the blue-haired teen. Jenrya’s tent was also quite impressive. As it was colored in a light blue he could see the precum soaking through the fabric. His heart ached and went crazy as his feelings for Jenrya were much more complicated. The red-eyed boy started to move his hips turned his back on the other teen. This was much more intimate as he leaned against his best friend while grinding his hips into Jenrya’s crotch. Takato placed one of Jen’s hands on his throbbing cock. He wanted to be touched by him. The blue-haired boy hesitantly started to stroke his friend. With a grunt he pulled down his shorts single-handed, freeing his 22 cm teen rod. His glans was covered in cum and by his foreskin. Jenrya pulled the much smaller boy down onto his lap sliding his cock between his friend’s buttocks. Takato gasped at the sudden feeling but he continued to rub himself against the blue-haired teen. Both of them came with a lewd moan. Takato’s semen landed onto Kazu’s floor while Jenrya coated the brunet’s bottom with his teen juice. After recovering Takato stood up and walked into the middle of the room while Jen’s cum was dribbling off his butt.  
It was quite a sight he was enjoying - three boys and all of them had cummed because of him and he himself had an intense orgasm.

“I hope you liked my teasing?” he asked his friends with an innocent smile. The evening wasn’t over yet.


	2. More teasing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes payback is a bitch. After his little teasing the others were still...well... you'll see

Each boy was still in a delirium of pleasure, their minds clouded. Takato’s dick was still leaking cum and Jen’s semen was building a puddle beneath him. Kenta was the first of them to regain his consciousness. He looked at the brunet boy in front of him “What the fuck was that Takato?! You barely touched me but you almost sucked Kazu and Jen was the lucky bastard who could come between your buttocks! That isn’t fair!” to emphasize his misery he pulled his soaked boxer shorts, which was red, down to his ankles. His cock was still hard and stood at 14 cm. 

Takato looked at his friend and laughed, “I was just teasing all of you, Kenta. You guys humiliated me. And don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it it because that would be a huge lie”  
All boys thought about what he just said. It was Jen who broke the silence, “It was kinda dumb to force you to stay naked but you’re so adorable, Takato. And damn I never thought you would be so pervy!”  
“Yeah, still waters run deep,” said Kazu who finally threw away his drenched black boxer-shorts leaving him evenly naked as his friend. Kazu and Jenray followed his sample. Four hormone driven teenage boys and everyone naked. The scent in the room was a bit musky due to the sweat and cum of each boy but they didn’t seem to care. 

Without warning Kazu lunged at Takato and easily pinned the smaller boy down. The brunet was taken aback by this sudden attack and yelped, “Kazu! What are you doing?! Get off me!”  
“Having more fun, Takato-chan. Come on guys let us return the favor,” Kazu was brushing his wet cock against the smaller boy’s face. Of course Takato tried to free himself but he was simply outmatched. The other brunet went down on his still rigid cock making him gasp. Kazu was sucking on Takato’s cock swirling his tongue around the glans.  
The red-eyed boy felt something poking against his cheeks and when he looked he saw it was Kentas stiff boymeat. Though he hasn’t planned this to happen he opened his mouth to engulf his friend’s dick. Only Jenrya was silently watching them while unknowingly to him his hands were stroking his own member. Takato’s tongue slid between his friend’s glans applying pressure. Kazu’ head was bobbing up and down the throbbing cock occasionally sucking on it. There was muffled panting and sounds of slurping. The brunet boy was the first to cum as he shot his hot boy juice right down Kazu’s throat. After Kazu gulped down the fresh milk he quickly joined his friend poking his glistening cock against Takato’s nose “Suck me, too! Use your hands Takato-chan” the boy did what he was asked for and tried to suck both of his friends at the same time. Naturally that wasn’t successful so instead he used his hands to jack the other boy off. Kazu pulled on the brunet’s hair and forcing him to wrap his mouth around the eager cock. Takato sighed heavily and started to masturbate Kenta.

“Oh, watch it, Takato-chan! I’m close,” Kazu panted in pleasure.  
“Me too, Taka-chan!” Kenta added and Takato withdrew his mouth to grab both throbbing cocks. He pointed them towards his opened mouth just as his friends came. Hot, sticky boy juice landed everywhere as their owners were shaking uncontrollably. Takato’s mouth was quickly filled with cum while the rest of their juice landed in his hair, his eyes and the rest of his face. Kazu and Kenta literally covered his face in semen. Takato felt dizzy as he tried to swallow the load in his mouth almost choking. Suddenly he felt something wet pressing at his boyhole. It was Jenrya who was burying his mouth into his best friend’s bottom. Soft moans left his lips while he tried to regain control.  
“That was good, Taka-chan. You should always run around like that,” Kazu joked teasingly.  
“Hey, Jenrya looks like he wants to fuck him, right?”  
“Yeah. I wonder how tight Takato’s butt is?”  
“Maybe we can try after Jen?”  
“We’ll see but let us get some drinks I’m thirsty” The two boys left the room leaving only Takato and Jenrya. Kazu’s family was gone for the weekend so they didn’t care to put their shorts on.

“Jenrya…. stop it. Put it in, please” the brunet boy asked his best friend who sighed in return. Jenrya withdrew his tongue to replace it with his fingers while he moved upwards. He carefully licked the cum off his friend’s face starting with the eyes. The smaller boy opened his crimson eyes and smiled at his savior thankfully. Finally their lips met and soon their tongues were engulfed. With a ‘plop’ the blue-haired boy withdrew his fingers and placed his rigid rod at his friend’s boy hole. Just slowly, inch by inch, he entered the smaller boy as his cock was much bigger than his fingers. They broke their kiss when Jenrya was all the way inside his lover - all of his 22 cm teen rod. His blue pubic hair brushed against Takato’s buttocks both enjoying the new sensation.

“Go on, Jen,” the brunet smiled at the bigger teen.  
“U sure? I don’t want to hurt you, Ta-chan”  
“You can’t hurt me. I want to feel you moving inside me”  
Jenrya nodded and began to pull his throbbing cock back. He paused for a moment as his friend was so tight he had to concentrate or he would come immediately. The half-chinese breathed through compressed lips as he pushed himself into his lover. It was one of his breathing techniques. Slowly raising his speed Jen’s lips found their way back onto those of his friend. Unknownst to them their friends made their way back but stopped in front ot the door - it was wide open afterall.

“They’re doing it. Shit. Henry’s so big...look at them going, Kaz” Kenta pointed out quietly.  
“That’s hot. Look at Takato’s face he seems to be in heaven. I think Jen is hitting Taka-chans prostate. We shouldn’t disturb them, right?”  
“Yeah but that doesn’t mean we need blue balls” with that Kenta reached for his friend’s cock to stroke it. Kazu put down their drinks and they started to jack each other off while watching their friends.

The teens in the bedroom were panting heavily as each was near his climax. Takato felt so filled by his friend’s cock and he was in ecstasy. With every hit they take their feelings were raising and both boys came in unison as they screamed each others name. The brunet’s grip around the taller boy’s neck tightened as he came between them while Jen released his seed deep inside his lover. After that they both fell into a comatose state barely breathing.

“Here it comes Kenta,” Kazu moaned as he sprayed his milk all over the place. Shortly after his best friend followed suit and his juice was flowing down his friend’s hand. Kazu licked his friend’s cum off his hand. “Damn. I need to clean the whole house if this goes on like that”

“Ta-chan? Are you okay?” asked a worried Jenrya. His cum was still flowing around inside his lover. “I don’t know, Jen. I never felt like this before. It was incredible” was the soft response.  
“Me neither!” Jenrya placed gentle kisses on his friend’s forehead.  
“Just to let you know, Jen, I won’t let anyone else do that with me. Only you. It is very intimate. It’s on a whole other level than sucking and fooling around. You only do it wi” the brown-haired boy was interrupted by Jenrya’s fingers “because you only do it with someone you love. I know. I won’t share this sensation with anyone but you.” They both smiled at each other.

Kazu and Kenta walked into the room giggling. “Come on you two lovebirds. Have some drinks. And sharing is caring, Jen,” Kazu said as he put down their drinks. Takato and Jenrya coughed and the taller boy pulled his now soft cock out of his friend. “We need a shower or a bath,” Takato yawned while getting one of the drinks. “I don’t know. Take a look around, Taka-chan. There is a lot of boy juice in this room. As long as I don’t know if anyone of you guys have some spunk left, I can’t be sure the bathroom will be safe. I never cummed so much before. I know my balls are never empty” Kazu replied with a grin. Takato waved his friend nearer and checked the taller boy’s testicles “Looks like you’re right. Poor Kaz-kun,” the brunet boy placed a soft kiss onto them before he let go off his friend. He was sitting next to Jenrya who had put his arm around the smaller boy’s waist. With his free hand he dragged Kazu towards himself and gently licked over the soft penis. Of course no male on earth would stay soft when exposed to such nice gestures. “What are you doing? It just went soft,” the teen moaned protestingly. Takato leaned over and with his teeth pulled on Kazu’s foreskin. He was careful while he did that. His best friend joined him as the blue-haired boy’s tongue slid over the uncovered glans. Kazu had troubles maintaining his balances as he received a double blowjob. Both boys shared the throbbing dick like a popsicle and they took turns in sucking on the tip. Kazu’s body shuddered as he bathed both boy’s lips in his semen.

“Damn! That was intense,” the boy panted heavily.   
Kenta coughed to get their attention, “I would like that too!”   
“Sorry I’m out. Everything tastes like cum,” said Takato and frowned slightly. He stood up and went over to his backpack to retrieve his toothbrush. He winked at his friends and left for the bathroom. 

The bathroom was huge like the rest of Kazu’s house. There was a huge shower and a big bathtub. The brunet smiled at the thought of having sex in this room. At least there was enough space for all of them. Takato walked over to the sink and started to brush his teeth.  
He wasn’t surprised as his friends entered the room. Kazu was carrying Kenta whose legs were wrapped around the taller boy’s waist. Takato blinked a few times and then he saw that Kazu was actually inside Kenta. So much about an intimate act.

“Do you really missed me so much?” he asked teasingly. Kazu and Kenta didn’t respond and occupied the shower. The brown-haired boy looked to his best friend whose eyes wandered to the tub.  
“Want to bath together, Ta-chan?” Jen asked grinning.  
“Only if it is real water and no more cum,” he replied with a smile. He continued to brush his teeth while Jenrya took charge of the tub. He checked the temperature and got into the bath tub. He waved at his lover, “Come on Takato. It’s nice and warm.”  
After he was done with his teeth he run over and hopped into the tub. Both boys sighed in relief as the warm water caressed their bodies. Kazu was still sliding his cock in and out of Kenta as he suddenly tensed up while coming inside his friend. Takato giggled and winked at his lover, “I wonder how much Kazu has left?”

Jenrya dragged the smaller boy into his arms and closed his eyes as he replied, “Doesn’t matter. Lets enjoy this bath, Ta-chan” His hands were roaming Takato’s body to clean him off.  
He grinned when Takato started to purr like a kitten.   
“Stop purring or else I can’t resist my urges”  
“I don’t care. We can’t get dirty. We’re taking a bath”  
Jenrya growled as he rubbed his rising rod between his lover’s buns. Takato looked at his watch and sighed - it was midnight…..


End file.
